The New Kid
by isave340
Summary: Oliver just moved in the vocaloid mansion and is already on a bad note with Len. what will he have to do to turn that around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Also I chose to write and about a concept I'm not too familiar with… I'm not that smart. All I know is I love Oliver x Len stories and before I knew it I was writing one in my notebook at school! So please enjoy and PLEASE correct me if I get ANYTHING wrong! Thanks.**

Oliver's P.O.V

I watch the house come into view. "We're a mile away and u can see it perfectly!" I announced shocked. "That's what I thought my first time, kid." The limo driver agreed. "Ya nervous, kid? You look like you're about to barf." I shake my head vigorously. We pull up in the driveway, slowing down before coming to a complete stop. "Ciao, kid!" the driver shouted before speeding off. Great, I feel like he didn't want to stay around this place for long. I walk up to the house, and stare at the door knob nervously. I was about to start living with some very important people for awhile. I still couldn't believe it! As I mustered up some courage to knock, the door flew open. "Ah! You must be Oliver!" The star I identified as Miku Hatsune. "Eh… Uh… I-I'm O-Oliver!" Was all I could manage. Man, I'm pathetic! "We all have somewhere to be so we will be back later, but Len is in there!" Miku added. "O-Okay!" I replied.

Len's P.O.V

"Len! Leeeen! " Rin yelled inches from my face. I turn up my iPod, in attempt to fake sleep. 2-5 seconds later something cold soaks my clothes. "Ahh!" I jump up quickly as what I think is ice makes its way down my back.

"I was awake, Rin!"

"Then why didn't you say something!" She stomps off. "We're leaving. Oh and the new vocaloid is coming today, so go change." I nod then sprint upstairs. When I finish everyone is gone.

**A/N: Next time I will make it longer… Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that I won't be continuing until I get at least one review! Sorry, but I don't want to write this online if no one actually reads it. So, until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you ****crystal3604** **for reviewing and helping me out. I REALLY appreciate it! Sorry I couldn't update it right away I have quite a few missing assignments that I needed to finish. Also it's going to start getting hard to update because track starts soon and between that and homework… Sooo much wooork! Why must I be so lazy!**

Len's P.O.V

Just as I start to fall asleep the doorbell goes off. Ignore it thinking it's just some fan. Then I hear small knocks, so I get up to check the door.

"Who are you?" I ask the back of someone.

"Eh? Oh, I thought you weren't here. I'm Oliver." A small boy says. His short blonde curls fall in his face as his golden eye stare at me curiously. One eye is covered with a cream colored bandage. He tilts his head slightly as I examine him.

"You're… So adorable" I say awe stricken.

He turns a bright red. "Excuse me, but I'm not adorable. I'm handsom."

"No, you're extremely adorable." I pinch his cheeks "Just like a little puppy." His cheeks heat up. "Look! They Jiggle!" He steps back a couple steps. "I'm only two years younger than you!" He comments.

Oliver's P.O.V.

This fellow is quite rude. Calling me adorable. "At least I don't have a sister complex." I mumble

Len looks offended. "I don't have a sister complex!" He walks in the house leaving the door open for me.

"That's not what the media says about you and Rin Kagamine." I follow behind him, looking around. This house is bigger on the inside! Now it's his turn to turn red.

"Who do they think I am?" Len ask's, most likely rhetorical but I answer anyway.

"A self-centered star so in love with himself he fell for his twin." He doesn't say anything about my comment.

"Here is your room…WAIT; I just invited you in our house without even asking if you're the new vocaloid! You are the new vocaloid, right?" He asks panicked.

"Yes, I am." I answer simply

"Here is your room Oliver." He opens the door then adds "If you need anything, I recommend waiting for the others to return." Then disappeared in his own room.

Two hours later

Len's P.O.V.

Where are they! I'm getting annoyed. Should I check on Oliver? He has been really quiet… I get up to check on the adorable, little puppy. I stomp in without knocking and find Oliver sleeping on the queen sized bed. He looked so innocent, but I knew he was a little devil like puppy… a Duppy! I walked to the side of his bed and poked his back.

"Are you alive? Please don't die before Rin meets you. She will KILL me." Oliver moans and turns on his side. I look at his bandage, suddenly, I was curious to what was underneath. I carefully rubbed the rough material. "does it get annoying?" I basically ask myself. I slip my index finger inside. Just as I was about to pull it off, a loud high pitch scream echoes through the house. Oliver jumps up, hitting my head. "Len!? Were you going to-to… RAPE ME?!" Oliver screamed.

"What! N-" Just then Rin burst inside the room. "Len! All I heard was a scream and Oliver saying you were raping him?!"

**A/N: I think this one was longer… was it enough? I'm sorry I ended with a cliff hanger. I wanted to see how that would work out. I don't think it was much of a cliff hanger anyway. Anyway, cya next time! **


End file.
